Curly
Curly (クルリ, Kururi) is a Temp Hunter and one of the Dark Continent Expedition Team members affiliated with Beyond Netero.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 Appearance Curly has long hair (curly at the ends) and his eyes are obscured with his swirl-tinted glasses. Personality Curly is a polite, calm and emotionally sensitive person who is also an intelligent individual, possessing vast knowledge about ancient language and in modern and ancient geography. He is loquacious, and constantly eager to share and increase his knowledge and tends to always explain things even when people aren't interested. Every time he asks to speak but is not allowed or somebody does not care about his explanations, he gets depressed.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 343 Background Sometime before joining Beyond's Dark Continent Expedition Team, Curly became a professor at Varvard University.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 346 Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc Curly is a part of the Dark Continent Expedition Team that was recruited to help Beyond Netero's expedition into the Dark Continent. He informs Beyond about the contemporary matters involving the EyeTube video they uploaded and that the V5 has contacted their benefactor King Nasubi Hui Guo Rou to withdraw their announcement and sign the treaty. Beyond tells Curly to inform the King to reject that demand by the V5 and asks him what rules the V5 imposes. Curly elaborates on the extensive details on the process, however, much to his dismay, Beyond tells him to shut up for his long-winded explanation. Ging himself later arrives in the lair of Beyond's Expedition Team, he immediately confronts ParistonHunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 342 and deduces his motive against the Hunter Association and gives his reason of why they're not alike. Curly tries to intervene, however, he's immediately shot down and told to shut up disparagingly by Ging, even though he waited patiently. This makes another team member Usamen challenge Ging, though is immediately put in his place by the interloper. Then after asking around who the number two person is and finding out that it's Pariston, Ging usurps it, claiming he's the new number two. Two team members named Mascher and Marione confront Ging on this declaration. In Mascher's words, he claims that Pariston brings order and a plan to the team and if Ging brings chaos he'll be removed, Mascher and Marione then take offensive positions. Ging stops the two by calmly claiming he'll pay them double of what Beyond Netero paid them and nothing will change. Hearing this perplexes the team, he even reassures the team he has no other condition, that he'll answer or give advice to anything they ask, but his position as number two will stay the same.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 344 Afterward, Ging has a conversation with, Mascher, Curly, and another team member, where he elaborates on the pertinent information about the Five Threats, the expedition routes the V5 made that discovered them, and the items that the V5 wanted that were protected by the Threats. Finished with his elaboration he personally asks them if they're still willing to go to the Dark Continent. A man who previously left and thought to never return does and pledges his loyalty and acceptance of the position of number two to Ging. With that matter settled, Curly asks a question involving the V5. How the group knew what routes and items to procure, although they had no prior knowledge of where; was there a pioneer he wasn't aware of. Ging answers that a man three hundred years ago tried to explore the entire Lake Mobius line and wrote a book about it called Journey to the New World. The East version has been found, while the West has yet to be and Ging deduces three plausible reasons. Mascher and the other team member answer it hasn't been found or he never wrote it, while Ging answers it has yet to be completely written. Curly has an epiphany of how it could be done and Ging divulges the name of the book's author called Don Freecss. The moment Ging returns to where the Expedition Team is, from a brief phone call, Mascher informs him that it's congruent within the team that he's number two, however, they've split into two groups: one that will accept and the other that will deny Ging's money. He goes onto admit they're all Temp Hunters hired by Pariston and they do not care if he belittles them over it. Ging, on the other hand, accurately deduces all of the Expedition Team members are specialists with skills and knowledge pertinent for the journey to the Dark Continent. He goes onto give a peppy speech and promises to pay "everyone else" what he promised. With that settled, Curly's inner monologue notes that Beyond would pay those who go to the continent 1.5 billion Jenny and the alternatives 200 million Jenny and that Ging, a top-class affluent Hunter would usurp Pariston's number two position, but for what reason.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 345 Perhaps in order to size up Ging's value, Curly challenges Ging to several ancient linguistics word games and after being burnt out by the Ancient Kappe contest, he concedes defeat and accepts Ging's money to which will be donated towards an unnamed scholarship fund. Once the money is transferred Curly emotionally thanks Ging for the money. Afterwards with the incident with Muherr and his soldiers settled, Ging confesses his reasons for paying double for the number two position and admits he felt happy being surrounded by like-minded idiots. Curly seems a little pleased by this comment.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 347 Abilities & Powers Curly is a pundit in a wide range of subjects, including ancient tongues (although Ging beat him every time they had a contest). In fact, he is a professor at Varvard University. He also has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. Nen His specific Nen ability is not revealed, though Ging deduces that Curly is a specialist in some field; his abilities, or at least one of them, must have been scouted to be able to deal with the dangers of the Dark Continent. As a Hunter, he is able to use Nen. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Kururi Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Beyond's Expedition Team Category:Temp Hunters